Malec reunion
by team for mortal instruments
Summary: Set after City of Lost Souls. ( Spoiler Alert!) Alec makes a last try to fix the relationship with Magnus. He prepared a surprise for the warlock... Pay Attention, it s getting hot ;) Disclaimer: I don t own the story or the characters, they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare ( who, by the way, is in my opinion the best writer ever) PS: Please be nice in the comments :)


Alec opened the door. He still had his own key to Magnus´ apartment, although the warlock didn't know about it.

He sneaked inside, carefully avoiding any noise.

When the shaowhunter saw light in the bathroom, he relaxed a bit.

Magnus plus a mirror always resulted in at least one hour with the warlock not moving a meter away from his adorable appearance.

This was exactly what Alec needed for his last effort to fix their relationship.

Quickly, he pulled candles and roses out of his shopping bag and arranged them in a big, glowing heart in the centre of the living room, just in front of Magnus´ yoga matt.

Alec had also thought about cutting Camille's head off to use it as a decoration, but then he'd decided that this would be a bit too dramatic

Nevertheless, it had been quite tempting.

Chairman Meow came into the living room and strolled around the candles. Of course, the not- so- clever cat (Magnus would kill anyone who said this aloud) burned its tail at a pink, glittery candle and ran out of the room, meowing in terror.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

The voice of Alec´s boyfriend cut through the silence. Only seconds later, Magnus sprinted into the room, his hair a mess and just about one kilogram of glitter in his face.

Damn, he had to be really worried about his cat, if he left the bath in this state.

He scanned the room, ready to kill anyone who had hurt his cat. When he saw Alec, he froze. "Did you try to kill my cat? Because I hate it when someone tries to kill my cat. "

Alec couldn't answer. Partly, because of the shock of seeing his boyfriend after two weeks of no contact. Partly, because of the shirt, Magnus wore. It was rainbow-colored and read ´beware of the incredibly hot warlock´ in glitter letters.

Alec opened his mouth. He'd lain in his bed in the institute for hours, unable to sleep and thought about what he would tell Magnus. But now, that he really stood in front him, he couldn't remember one word from his carefully planned speech.

This was quite bad, because he'd made a silent promise to the Angel, before he came to the apartment.

If Magnus would still refuse to forgive him, Alec would end his life by eating one of Isabelle's home-made cookies.

He was quite sure that this could only result in a quick, hopefully not too painful death.

Of course he couldn't be sure, as no one had ever dared to try one.

He still didn't know what to say, but luckily Magnus spotted the heart now.

His expression softened, eventhough he still looked at Alec suspiciously.

"What do you want?", he asked quietly.

"Magnus… ", Alec managed.

The warlock rose an eyebrow.

"Can, … can we talk?" he asked almost unhearable. Okay he wouldn't start crying now. He was a shadowhunter, dammit.

"You know… I'm really really sorry. I truly am. And I want to ask you a question now. Just one question. So… can you please please forgive me?"

Magnus´ face changed from sadness to surprise and finally to relief. A small smile played around his mouth. His catlike eyes sparkled in excitement. "You stupid little shadowhunter." He muttered silently, "I've missed you since the day go were gone. I just didn't call you or contacted you, because I wanted you to suffer a bit. After all, you don't mess around with Magnus Bane. You simply don't. But I could never ever live without you."

Alec couldn't move. Had Magnus just said what he thought he said?

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He threw himself in Magnus's strong, muscular arms and they both fell on the couch, so that Alec was pinned between the designer polster and Magnus body. Magnus lowered his head to kiss his boyfriend. It was meant to be a soft, apologizing kiss, but Alec quickly changed that.

He opened his lips and pushed his tongue against Magnus lips, opening his boyfriends mouth.

Magnus groaned in surprise and pressed his body against Alec.

Alec turned his head and kissed his way down to the warlocks´ neck.

When he reached it, he covered his caramel-brown skin with gentle kisses, just the way Magnus loved it.

Magnus moaned and threw his head back. The shadowhunter immediately took the silent invitation and sucked at the warm, soft skin.

He didn't care, that the spot would be clearly visible for everyone. This was his warlock and he didn't care about the others.

When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, Magnus followed him, refusing to let him stop.

Alec grinned." Don't you ever have to, like, breath?", he asked, "just you know every now and then?" Magnus smiled. "I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn. I'm incredibly hot and the perfect lover. Of course I don't have to."

Magnus pulled Alec closer, so that their lower bodies were meeting. Alec could feel his hardness grow as Magnus slowly rolled his hips over his own and attacked his mouth with kisses. "Is that your way of telling me, that we're alright again?", Alec asked under his breath.

"I guess so." Magnus got op from the couch, pulling Alec with him. " I think we should continue this in my bedroom." And with that he put his fingers in Alecs´ belt loops and gently pushed him out of the living room.


End file.
